The present invention relates to a developer container for use with an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a developer passage control arrangement for a developer container.
A regular developer container for use with an image forming apparatus is generally comprised of a container body having a front opening through which developer is supplied in or out, and a spiral guide way smoothly extended from the close bottom end toward the front opening. This structure of developer container is still not satisfactory in function. When rotating the developer container to propel developer out of the developer container to the image forming apparatus, a laminar flow of developer or bridging phenomenon may occur, causing developer to be condensed into blocks.